The long-term goal of this study is to develop effective specific tumor immune therapy for ovarian cancer. Results from a number of preclinical studies suggest that it is possible to induce anti-tumor T-cell activation in vivo by the use of a therapeutic vaccine composed of autologous tumor cells that co-express MHC antigens and the B7.1 costimulatory factor. Results of previous studies suggest that ovarian tumor infiltrating lymphocytes may in some instances represent a population of lymphocytes that have been activated in vivo, and that the MHC is involved in the activation process. It is probable that dendritic cells or other professional APC's contribute to activation of T-cells in vivo. We have identified dendritic cells in the peritoneal cavity of EOC patients, but for the most part these cells do not express CD80. We have therefore proposed a pilot clinical trial to determine whether IP injection of freshly isolated EOC cells infected with the ALVAC-hB7.1 is feasible, and whether the IP injection of autologous tumor cells that also express B7.1 results in activation of tumor specific immunity in vivo by standard methods of evaluation. Patients will be treated at 3 dose levels of ALVAC-B7.1 infected cells. ALVAC-B7.1 infected tumor cells only will be given the first week. Two doses of rIFN-g will precede treatment with ALVAC-B7.1 infected tumor cells in weeks 2 and 3. The 3 week treatment equals a single course of treatment. In the absence of progression and if tumor cells are available, further courses of vaccine and rIFN will be administered.